Of Dark Whispers
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Barley is jealous, Ravenpaw is sly, Greystripe is sneaky, and Firestar is awesome. Jealous sex. THIS IS SLASH...you have been warned.


**I SEE BARLEY AS BEING A JEALOUS TYPE, SO I DECIDED TO MAKE THEM A SLASH STORY! IN HUMAN FORM, HOPE YOU LIKE!**

Of Dark Whispers-by PS

Barley crossed his arms and watched as Ravenpaw lay out on the biggest rock by the river.

The black-haired male stretched out, sprawling so as to get attention; it made Barley angry…but turned on at the same time.

How dare Ravenpaw spread out like that in want where any of Thunder Clan could see him? Barley was already annoyed with Graystripe and Firestar staring at his Ravenpaw, to much competition to be easy around the rest of this Clan.

Barley narrowed his eyes as he stared at the warm body ahead him and stepped out of the shadows, walking confidently towards the smaller man.

When he reached Ravenpaw he grabbed his wrist in one big hand and growled; Ravenpaw slit one yellow eye open and looked up at him, smiling easily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Barley growled, crowding him so that no one could see the other boy.

Ravenpaw shrugged, slightly uncomfortable with the look on Barley's face, "nothing. Sunbathing. You?"

His Barley growled again, tugging a hand through his unruly black and white striped hair. Ravenpaw followed the hand with his eyes; he loved Barley's hair.

Barley made an angry noise, drawing Ravenpaw's attention to his face again, "I know what you're doing. But why? Anyone could come out of the woods and see you stretched out like that."

Something dark struggled underneath the undercurrents of Barley's voice and Ravenpaw grinned inwardly as he realized what it was.

Jealousy.

Barley was jealous. But of what Ravenpaw didn't know. He hadn't been flirting with anyone on this trip to his old Clan, in fact, it seemed that everyone was interested in Barley instead.

Graystripe was paying entirely to much attention to his mate, Ravenpaw thought as he scowled, he would stare for endless hours at a time, not caring that anyone saw him.

Ravenpaw fumed.

He snatched his hand out of Barley's grip and came up to his knees on the rock, making them even, face to face for just this once. Barley was to tall for his own good sometimes.

"Why have you been flirting with Graystripe?"

Ravenpaw wasn't stupid, he knew that Barley was flirting with the older male, it was Graystripe flirting with Barley, but this was to rile the other male up.

Barley gaped at him, "what?"

Ravenpaw went on, anger fueling him, "he always looks at you, flirts with you, and you don't do anything about it! Am I not good enough…do you want another mate?"

Tears were clogging up his throat, now the bad sort of emotions were coming in.

He turned away quickly, hiding eyes that were now gleaming with tears.

Suddenly, arms were around him, pressing him to a chest, making him feel warm and loved.

He sniffled and looked up at Barley, whose blue eyes shone with nothing but honesty, "no. I love you Ravenpaw, I don't want anyone else. I thought that Graystripe was flirting with you this whole time…I'm sorry that I made you cry…I'd never hurt you purposefully."

Ravenpaw sniffled again, but this time he smiled, "maybe you could make it up to me."

Barley's eyes seemed to darker as he stared at his mate with interest, "how?"

Ravenpaw winked, slipping his arms around the other male's waist, "you'll see. Just come to my room tonight. I don't like being separated from you."

Barley licked his lips, "of course."

Ravenpaw grinned, "good, how about a dip?"

Barley blindly followed him into the river, forgetting that he didn't know how to swim…

Ravenpaw sat on his old bed, staring at the door intently, wondering when Barley would be coming.

Anxious nerves ate at his stomach, and he chewed on his lips, thinking about the earlier events of the day.

After teaching Barley how to swim, and a thorough make-out session in the water, they had gone up to the house to get some dinner.

Throughout the whole event Firestar had talked about random things; Graystripe had stared lustfully at Barley; and Barley had left his hand on Ravenpaw's thigh the whole time. The rest of the Clan had simply politely ignored all four of them.

Hot hands spooked Ravenpaw out of his thoughts, making him jump and whirl around to see a grinning Barley staring at him, his dark eyes gleaming in the dark room.

"What were you thinking about?"

Ravenpaw pressed his lips together for a moment, "you. Partly. And Graystripe."

A dark look passed over Barley's face as he rolled Ravenpaw onto his back, "why were you thinking about him?" Jealousy tinged his voice green.

Ravenpaw grinned into the night as he grabbed a handful of Barley's hair, "I was thinking about him staring at you, and how I don't like it one bit."

Barley looked up into his face, "I don't want him Ravenpaw, I never will. I want you. And right now, I want to make hot love to you."

Ravenpaw blushed in the dark, "oh."

"Oh," Barley mocked him, lifting the darker haired boy's shirt off, "mmm…you're so adorable Ravenpaw."

The black-haired male crinkled his nose, "not adorable!"

Barley pressed open mouth kisses to his chest, nipping him lightly, "to me you are, and I love you for it."

Ravenpaw moaned as Barley slipped a finger down his happy trail, eventually his whole hand ending up in the cargo shorts.

Ravenpaw squirmed as Barley let go of him, sitting up to take off his own clothing.

Ravenpaw watched him, panting slightly, his pupils blown open as Barley bared his body before him; he made a small sound, letting his mate know that he appreciated his body.

Barley came back to the bed with a grin, covering him like a sweet blanket as he dropped kisses down Ravenpaw's throat.

After a moment or two of this he came to whisper in Ravenpaw's ear, "do you want me to bite you tonight?"

Ravenpaw gasped softly, the biting of one's partner meant that the mating would be complete, they would belong to none other than each other.

Barley took his silence as a refusal, a frown marring his beautiful features as he pulled back from the younger man, "I see."

He went to get up from the bed entirely when a small hand stopped him, he felt rather than saw Ravenpaw move closer to him, "no…I was thinking about what this meant…it means so much Barley, I didn't think that you'd want to take it this far."

Barley shifted back around, his eyes boring into golden ones, "I love you Ravenpaw, I want you to be mine, forever…is that what you want too?"

Ravenpaw nodded breathlessly, their eyes still met.

Barley gently laid his mate back down, kissing him fully on the mouth as he circled Ravenpaw's hole.

Tense but willing Ravenpaw let him insert his fingers dry into his body, though it hurt. Sometimes mating hurt, Firestar had told him, though this probably wasn't what he meant when he had said that, but still.

Stretching the lithe body beneath him Barley distracted Ravenpaw as best as he could with his kisses and soft touches with his other hand.

Finally, he licked Ravenpaw's mouth and pulled back, positioning himself so that he could enter Ravenpaw for the first time ever.

It hurt.

Ravenpaw bit his lip, whimpering slightly as Barley seated himself fully inside of him, holding still so to ease the paler man's discomfort.

Ravenpaw gasped for breath and opened his eyes, looking at Barley, and bearing his emotions fully to him.

Barley looked into his eyes for a moment, and upon seeing the love he kissed his almost violently.

Ravenpaw gasped at the kiss and at the feel of Barley beginning to move inside of him both.

Small thrusts at first until Ravenpaw was squirming beneath him, begging and clawing at his sides and back.

Faster and harder, moans and cries filled the room, making Barley go as deep as he could, just trying to get more pleasured sounds out of his mate.

Finally, when the pleasure was to high and had no where else to go Ravenpaw let go, coming all over his mate's stomach.

A moment later Barley followed him, coating his inside with his essence and seed. Marking him from the inside out as the black-and-white-haired man bit into Ravenpaw's neck, making him cry out in both pain and pleasure.

Only after all of his seed was pumped out did Barley let go.

He panted, rolling them onto their sides, still firmly embedded inside the other male.

"I love you Ravenpaw."

The smaller male snuggled into his side, "I love you too Barley."

They breathed in each others breath, falling lightly into sleep…

**DON'T BE MAD OR WEIRD...I LIKE GRAYSTRIPE ALOT I HOPE YOU KNOW...I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE MEAN TO HIM...BUT I LIKE BARLEY WAY MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


End file.
